Defying the Higher
by Aradi
Summary: After a thief attempts to rob an elven store, she's jailed in Mirkwood for minor theft. But after Legolas, led by pity, allows her to escape they both find themselves in too deep with the law and the King. (Think West Side Story)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thief! Theif!" the shopkeeper's voice could be heard across the market as the scrawny bandit moved swiftly toward the cover of the thick wood ahead of her.  
  
The merchant's words echoed in her mind. 'Thief…thief…thief…'.  
  
Thief? She didn't consider herself a thief. Everyone had ways to gain food and this was her only option at the time. She had no home, no weapon. The only things she owned were the clothes on her back and a small travel bag.  
  
As she fled, she could hear heavy footsteps pursuing behind her. Smirking, she thought to herself. Men? She could outrun a mortal. But what's the fun in that? Smiling, she halted when a masculine voice ordered her to cease her flight.  
  
"An elf?" the guard looked at her in surprise. She returned his stare with eyes deprived of emotion. "Well, this is a sight to see."  
  
Hushed voices were exchanged between the other guards as she stood silently in front of them.  
  
"Show us what you have hidden behind your back, Elf." said the same guard as before. He seemed to be the leader of the pack.  
  
But the thief knew the ignorance of these men all too well. She just cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at the guard as if she did not understand.  
  
"Your back." He pointed behind her. "Show us what is behind your back."  
  
She looked behind her and back at him, puzzled. The man shook his head as he tried to peer over her shoulder but she backed away.  
  
"Does anyone know Elvish here?" the man asked his group. The elf smiled and resisted the temptation to raise her hand.  
  
"Come now, sir. It's just a loaf of bread. Is this creature worth really worth our trouble?" another guard asked. This was followed by several words of agreement as they all turned to their captain.  
  
"If we did that then she will only return once again."  
  
"Then let us chase her out. Scare her away."  
  
Many nodded while others shouted their approval.  
  
"Very well." He turned and faced the elf in front of him. Pulling the sword from his sheath, he pointed his blade toward the elf. His guards followed his actions, doing the same.  
  
But the elf just looked at the blade, confusion written across her face. Secretly slipping the loaf of bread in the bag hanging across her back, she removed her hands from behind her and reached out to touch the weapon.  
  
"Back!" the guard poked his sword toward her, making her retreat. But after a few steps, she stopped. Giving him a surprised look, she turned her attention back to the blade, eyes filled with interest. Again, she cautiously reached out to touch it.  
  
"I said back! Ignorant beast!" he took a careless swing at her, intending only to scare her. He had never had to kill an elf and never planned to. He was quite intrigued by the species.  
  
"Captain. She seems not to have anything. Her hands are empty." One of his men stated.  
  
"Yes but surely this must be the thief. We saw her running from the market."  
  
"Maybe we spooked her by our yelling. If she had stolen something then wouldn't she have kept running when we followed?"  
  
The leader paused. His companion had a point. Looking tentatively at the elf, he slowly placed his sword back in its sheath.  
  
"All right. Be off with you." He waved his hand at the elf.  
  
She gave him a blank look.  
  
"Go on. Shoo." He waved at her again, motioning for her to leave. Several guards began to snicker.  
  
"Go!" he gave her a push. She gave him an offended look before sitting down on the ground in front of him. She glared, refusing to budge.  
  
Now this made his companions laugh even harder. But he just stared back down at her with a skeptic look in his eye. He had done his research on her kind and her actions baffled him. She acted completely out of character compared to the facts and history of her people.  
  
With a sigh he turned and motioned for his group to leave, purposefully lagging behind as they departed.  
  
When she saw the guards start to walk away, the young elf slowly rose to her feet and giggled. Patting her bag, she sang softly as she made her way in the opposite direction, deeper into the wood. Internally smiling with satisfaction at her act.  
  
She was paid no attention to the lingering captain as he too smiled to himself in his own satisfaction. He knew there was something more to her actions. Returning back to the market he shook his head. A clever young creature that elf was.  
  
And he pitied her. It seemed a shame to him for such a fair being to have to live a life so poor. And yet somehow she seemed happy with what she had.  
  
Silently, he said a prayer for the poor maiden and continued on with his work, leaving the memory of his meeting with the elf to linger in the back of his mind.  
  
Little did he know what would become of that creature that same day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As the young elf continued to walk deeper and deeper into the wood (and always kept one hand on her prized loaf), she heard an unmistakable squeal of a child. Immediately, she froze.  
  
Still as a fox, she waited for a sign of another. A snap of a twig, rustle in the brush, any proof of life in the area. And then it came.  
  
A young elven child burst from the shrubbery nearby pursued by a rather driven male. His golden hair hung wild down his shoulders and back. The front was braided in an elven fashion and his clothing was of royalty. Not only that, he wore dark gauntlets on his wrists and a quiver and bow were secured safely to his back. His brown eyes bore determination as he continued to follow the child.  
  
She looked at his outfit and then at her ragged one. Shaking her head she slowly began to slink away, denying any jealousy she felt toward him.  
  
"Halt. Who goes there?" the young male paused along with the child.  
  
Again, she froze. Carefully, she lowered herself onto the ground, hidden among the brush. Her clear gray eyes watching the blonde's every movement. But the male wouldn't let her get away so easily. Still looking toward the area where she lay, he spoke to the young child.  
  
"Stay put."  
  
The youth stood obediently.  
  
Cautiously, step by step, he made his way toward the brush that guarded the bandit from sight. He knew someone, or something, was hidden in that general area, and he was going to find it.  
  
But the thief wasn't going to take chances on getting caught. Especially not with another elf. She leaped from her place on the ground and bolted.  
  
Yet, to her dismay, the male followed, pulling out a short elven blade. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the dagger and she began to increase her speed, dodging the fallen limbs and holes that happened to place themselves conveniently in her way.  
  
When things seemed to darken on her chances, she jumped, grabbing a branch. Climbing up high enough to be safely out of reach, she looked down below.  
  
"Oh come now. You've got to be kidding. This is folly!" the male sighed before leaping up after her, quickly gaining. He had grown up in the wood and so was far more experienced than his fleeing guest.  
  
Grabbing her by the ankle, he pulled her down. Being an elf, his balance was that beyond any man's and he easily kept his footing on the limb where he stood.  
  
Keeping hold of his captive, he turned her so she was facing him.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you flee?" he asked, his eyes filled with confusion and anger.  
  
"I am who I am. And I fled for fact that you held a blade in your hand. Call me insane but I do not find daggers to be a friendly greeting."  
  
"I was only being cautious. There was a child in my presence and I would take no risks in letting her get hurt."  
  
"Who's child? Your own?"  
  
"Goodness no! I am young. What would I want with a child? Besides, I haven't a wife. It would be wrong to bare child out of wedlock."  
  
"It would be wrong for you to bare a child period." The bandit stated.  
  
"Sense of humor? That's rare to find in a female. You knew what I meant."  
  
"That I did. Do you mind releasing me now?"  
  
"Not until you answer my questions."  
  
"I thought I did."  
  
"I don't recall 'I am who I am' being an elven name. Mind answering properly?"  
  
"Well you never answered my question properly about the child either and I didn't force you to hand a different answer."  
  
"What is the importance of the child?"  
  
"I was just curious. What is the importance of my name?"  
  
"The child is my niece. And your name is something you are required to give. Are you not aware of who I am?"  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Son of King Thranduil."  
  
"King Thranduil? I know not of whom you speak."  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you?"  
  
"That I'm not."  
  
"Where are you from? Who's family? Possibly Elrond's? You're hair is dark, like his people's."  
  
"I am a wanderer. I have no family. My home is wherever I plan to make it for the night."  
  
"A wanderer? I have never heard of such. But it sounds similar to a ranger. Are you like a ranger?"  
  
"A ranger? I am not a ranger. I told you what I am and that a family I have not. Now will you let me be?"  
  
"Why do you hide your identity? I told you, I must know. You've entered the land of my people and I will not let you leave the wood, nor enter our village, until I know who you are."  
  
"Must you be so persistent? And why can I not come and pass as I please?"  
  
"It's against my father's law. Why make this more painful than it really is? Just answer my questions and you can be free to roam where you please."  
  
"What good would it do? You don't know me. Nor do any who lives here know of me. How would knowing my identity be useful?"  
  
"How would I know? I am not the one who uses it. I only gain it when needed."  
  
"Ai! Now THIS is folly. Can you not see that no matter how long we stand here and argue, I will not give you the reply you're looking for?"  
  
"Then I must take you to my father. Come on." He grabbed her by the arm and began to make his way down the tree.  
  
"For Middle Earth's sake, would you let go of me?!"  
  
"Not until we find the information I'm seeking."  
  
"Agh! Fine! You can ask me two questions. I will answer them truthfully. But you must promise to let me be for the all eternity. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal." He turned, giving her a satisfied smile.  
  
"Oh be silent. You only won because I'm eager to get rid of you."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Annalin." Her voice showed reluctance.  
  
"Who is your family?"  
  
"That I cannot answer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I do not know. I have been a wanderer for many a year now. I have no recollection of my family."  
  
"You have no memory of family?"  
  
She turned to him and gave him a cold look.  
  
"Memories are designed to fade, dear Prince. And my run in with you will be one memory I'll be happy to lose. I've fulfilled my promise, now you can fulfill your own and let me be. Farewell and please stay out of my way. I'll be forever thankful."  
  
The Prince's face changed from lighthearted to offended. With a huff, he replied, making his leave as he spoke.  
  
"Staying out of your way is not a problem. I prefer to keep my distance from elves with mortal tongues and dark hearts. Let's just hope you can keep from my presence also."  
  
And with that, he left her sitting in her tree and returned to the small clearing where the child still stood, waiting.  
  
"Who was that?" the young one asked, looking curiously up at Legolas, who was red faced and fuming.  
  
"No one worth knowing. Just another bitter female."  
  
And with that he began their walk home silently, in hope to calm his nerves. Annalin was about the rudest elf he had ever encountered and he was in high hopes that never would her presence be near his for years to come.  
  
Though soon he would be surprised by what would happen to this she- elf that same day. And he'll be far from pleased when hearing of her actions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bad way to end? Oh well. It's the only way I could think of. Just a little note. My Legolas looks different than the films often drooled over Orlando Bloom version. This one is what I like to call Aradi's Revised Version Formed From Reading The Books Legolas. But if you want, you can form your own looks about him. Just no saying I'm wrong. Because I'm not. For all who don't know, originally the films Legolas had brown hair so it's not like his looks are set in stone. (And YES, these chapters will get longer as they go. Those who haven't read my other stories, some chapters are 13 pages long) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After watching the angered Prince storm off, Annalin climbed down, mumbling to herself.  
  
"Prince. Ha! He doesn't even look like a Prince. Looks more like a worn soldier."  
  
Jumping the last few feet, she landed gracefully and continued her walked down the path. She didn't fear the dangers known of the wood. She didn't fear much of anything anymore. Though she wasn't always this way.  
  
Annalin was once a child, kind and shy. She lived with her family not far outside Mortal Lands along with three other families. They were loners, or wanderers; fair people who departed long ago from their homes in search for a different place to live.  
  
But it was also long ago that she had been separated from that family. She had fallen asleep while they stopped to rest and when she awoke her family and companions had already gone. Then scared, she did the only thing she could think of. And that was to stay where she was until her parents came back to find her. Surely they would return for her…  
  
But they didn't. She waited for six nights and seven days but never a sight or sound of anyone. So alone, afraid, somber, bitter, and hungry, she went out in search of food. And never did she either return to wait. For she realized that never was anyone going to return.  
  
And from that moment on she gradually became the character she was. Strong, independent, and witty. Not a care or fear in the world…except for one. A fear of abandonment. One that caused her to push away anyone who seemed friendly enough. And no doubt that this fear caused her to be lonely many days and nights but it was something she felt was the only way to keep herself safe from being left bare once more.  
  
Shaking these thoughts from her head, she attempted to clear her mind. She was about the lowest class of elf she could think of so there was no reason to make herself feel any lower.  
  
And soon, as she was walking, she heard another sound, except from a distance. Laughing. Laughing, talking, occasional calls…a gathering! She had stumbled across a village.  
  
Following the trail, she made her way toward the sounds. When seeing the village come into view, she paused to smooth out the rags she called clothes and walked as casually as possible to the crowd.  
  
But once walking into the public, she was noticed immediately. Some gave her pitied looks while others gazed in wonder. She was different. No doubt. And she was poor. Everyone saw that.  
  
She ignored their stares and kept walking, searching for a place to sit down in peace. She was starving and thinking of the loaf in her bag made her mouth water. Slipping into a small clearing beside a shop, she sat down. Pulling out her bread she broke it in half, said a small blessing, and took a greedy bite.  
  
Chewing, she scanned her surroundings and found she wasn't alone. Two great brown almond eyes stared hungrily back at her from its place in the bushes.  
  
Sighing, she set the bread down and slowly made her way toward them.  
  
"All right, little one, come out." Her voice was soft, unlike her usual tone, and her eyes showed only kindness.  
  
The child who thought himself very well hidden sat hesitating.  
  
"I won't hurt you…" she paused and grabbed the other piece of bread. "Here."  
  
But the child did not reach out to take it though his eyes showed longing.  
  
"Go on. It's good. I promise." She set it down before him. There was a pause and silence before carefully the child came out to retrieve the small gift, his eyes never leaving hers. He snatched it up and took a few steps back before sitting down and ate with mouthfuls even Annalin couldn't think she could swallow.  
  
And it didn't take long for that little adolescent to inhale the rest of it. Placing the last piece of the bread in his mouth, he licked his fingers and stared up at her thankful.  
  
"Still hungry?" Annalin asked. She had experience on what it was like to be poor and hungry and was aware how hard it was to come by one who would be willing to help. Grabbing her original half of the loaf, she held it out to the boy.  
  
"Take it." She said. The boy beamed and reached to grab it. Smiling, he was hesitant.  
  
"What will you eat?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'll find something. Don't you worry."  
  
With that, he immediately began to down the last of the bread. It was definitely a prized piece that was hard for her to get her hands on, but she felt it was worth it to see the child happy and full.  
  
Slowly getting up, she ruffled the child's hair before taking her leave.  
  
Now Annalin wasn't what most would consider a people person, much less one who favored crowds. So in entering the hustle and bustle of the afternoon rush of the village, she was eager to find some food and a place of peace.  
  
But that seemed impossible. She hadn't just walked into the village but a busy market and several pushed their way past to make it to their destination. Many times Annalin was knocked about and eventually pushed aside and out of the path by the moving crowd.  
  
"Oh for the love of Elbereth!" she backed away and rubbed her aching arms. "It's like a mortal's highway here." She mumbled.  
  
"New around here?" a voice called to her. She turned.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
The elder chuckled and she realized that this male wasn't elvish but a man!  
  
"I thought this was elven land?" she asked him.  
  
"That it is. Mirkwood's market to be exact."  
  
"But then shouldn't you be an...ummm…"  
  
"Elf?" he finished her statement. "You would think. But King Thranduil opened the market to my family not long ago since he favored my grandfather. A kind elf that Thranduil is."  
  
"Ahh…." Annalin nodded, though she found that she really didn't care.  
  
"Well, then." He said, noticing her uninterested look. "Anything you need? Fruit? I have fruit." He wasn't too fond of this elf's attitude, so he skipped simple conversation.  
  
"No, no. I haven't any money."  
  
Pity filled the eyes of the man and he spoke once more.  
  
"Well that's all right. Here. Take something anyway. On the house."  
  
"I don't take charities." She stated.  
  
"I see…well if you ever change your mind."  
  
"I'm sure I won't, Sir. But thank you anyway." And with that she continued her trek forward, walking not on the path with the crowd, but beside it. The path seemed too dangerous to her.  
  
And it wasn't but a few strides forward that she noticed a small apple lying on the ground. Looking at the store beside it she saw it only sold jewelry and so did not hesitate to pick it up. Inspecting it, she realized it was a little dirty but other than that, perfectly good.  
  
She smiled at her luck and continued to walk, cleaning the apple with her shirt as she went.  
  
"Care to pay for that, Miss?" a rather skeptical looking elf asked. He looked disapprovingly at her attire.  
  
"Not really…" she continued to walk beside the path but paused with the elf's next words.  
  
"I suggest you pay for that, thief. Unless you want me to have you arrested."  
  
"Arrested? It's an apple. I found it. I see no law against eating apples that lie ownerless on the ground."  
  
"Look at my store. What do you see?"  
  
Annalin stared, inspecting it with a mocking attitude.  
  
"Hmm…I see a small hut made of grass and wood with an annoying little elf in the middle! What do you see?"  
  
"And what does the little annoying elf sell?" the elf ignored her question.  
  
"Bananas."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nuts."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fish?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh, I know! How silly of me. Bread!"  
  
"No! Apples, you brainless fool! Apples!"  
  
"Oh, well…I guess if you want to call them that. A bit small to be an apple."  
  
The shopkeeper growled.  
  
"Just pay for the merchandise, child!"  
  
"I told you. I'm not paying for an apple I found on the ground."  
  
"Then put it back."  
  
"No! It's mine."  
  
"It's not yours. Put it back."  
  
She took a bite of the apple and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Fine. Here." She held it in front of him.  
  
"Keep that! Just pay for it and go."  
  
"How about we skip the pay and I'll just go."  
  
"Guards!" the elf called. Immediately, two elves clad in light armor and armed with spears emerged from the crowd.  
  
"Take this thief away." He pointed to Annalin.  
  
"Thief? I'm not a thief!"  
  
"A thief you are! The evidence is there in your hand."  
  
"I told you, I fou—" but she was cut short.  
  
"That's enough, Miss. We can clear this with the King."  
  
"The wha-no, no, no. I didn't steal anything!"  
  
"Silence! I told you, you may clear this with the King."  
  
And with that she slumped and groaned. She had no doubt that this was going to be a long day…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it now?" King Thranduil sighed, tired from the days work. He had dealt with stubborn mortals half the afternoon and was ready for evening to come. Legolas sat beside him in an equally low tolerance level.  
  
"A thief found in the market." The soldier replied, pushing Annalin forward.  
  
"I'm not a thie—"  
  
"You?!" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Oh not you again." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Legolas? Do you know this girl?"  
  
"That's the lady I told you about. The one from the forest."  
  
"Is that so? What is your name, young lady?" King Thranduil turned his attention toward her.  
  
"Annalin."  
  
"Well Annalin, what is your crime?"  
  
"I have no crime! I didn't steal anything!"  
  
"No? Your description meets that of a recent bandit from the mortal's market. Seems you, or one similar to your appearance has stolen goods from their market earlier this morning."  
  
"I know nothing of it."  
  
"No? Not long after you are found on the same path that leads from there by Legolas himself and not long after arrested for a similar act. How do you explain this?"  
  
"I didn't steal anything from your market! I found it."  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The apple. I found the apple."  
  
"Found it where?"  
  
"On the ground!"  
  
"Well certainly it had to have been someone's before your own."  
  
"Well it was dirty enough to have been lying there for quite some while."  
  
"But it was someone's all the same." Turning to Legolas, he spoke. "I'm too tired to deal with this. Take it from here and do with her what you will. But if you punish her, do not make it too harsh. I will decide on her true punishment later on." And with that, he left, leaving Annalin to the wrath of the angered Prince.  
  
"Did you really steal the apple?" he asked, a humored look on his face. "Because there are plenty of citizens in our land who would pity you enough to give you a piece of fruit."  
  
"I. Didn't. Steal. The. Apple." Annalin replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"If you say so." Then, getting up from his chair, he spoke to his guard. "Take her to the dungeon. Give her food and drink. My father or I will deal with her in the morning." And with that, he too left, leaving her alone with the guard.  
  
"Can my life get any worse?" Annalin asked to no one in particular as she obediently followed the guard to her cell down below grounds.  
  
Needless to say, it could. And it would. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Legolas walked down the dungeon halls groaning. His father had awoken him early to go retrieve Annalin from her cell in order to continue her case and get it taken care of before breakfast. He was tired and grumpy and it didn't take much intelligence to see that his actions were reluctant.  
  
Coming to her assigned cell, he refused to face her as he searched for the matching key.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of my life?" Annalin snapped, throwing a dinner tray at him. He didn't flinch nor blink as it hit the door in front of him.  
  
"I recall telling you the same. But no. You had to go and steal from MY village in MY wood."  
  
"How many times must tell you? I did not steal anything!"  
  
"Denial will not make me believe you. You haven't any proof, Miss Annalin. And without proof, you have only your word. And that's not saying much."  
  
"Well it's not as if I'm the one to blame for you not trusting me."  
  
"Just like I'm not to blame for you being a vagabond." He replied, unlocking the door and walking in.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your excused. Now come on." He grabbed her arm and began to lead her out but she planted her feet and refused to budge.  
  
"You have no right to call me that."  
  
"What? Vagabond? It's what you are. Now come." He pushed her forward. Stumbling in front of him, she growled.  
  
"All you are is a spoiled, sheltered wretch. Are you aware of that?"  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Keep walking." His expression was that of annoyance as they made their way up to his father's room.  
  
Walking up the stairs, many they passed stared disapprovingly at her while others cowered away. She mentally cursed when she found herself fearing the truth in the Prince's accusation. Maybe she was a vagabond…  
  
"Here she is, father." Legolas stated, leading her into the room she was in the day before.  
  
"Good. Thank you, Legolas." His father turned to face her. "I've had my people go down to the mortal town last night, Annalin. It seems you have quite a reputation."  
  
Annalin shut her eyes and inhaled sharply. She had never been caught for her thieving and never thought she ever would. Now she didn't know what to do.  
  
"What do you have to say for your actions?"  
  
She looked angrily up at the King.  
  
"That I did them because I didn't have a choice! Do you think I prefer to steal from others? I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to!"  
  
"What do you mean you had no choice?"  
  
"I had no choice. It was either that or starve. While you're here sitting on your fancy throne, I, along with so many others, are lying cold in the open. I am without money. Without shelter. I own nothing but my clothes and bag. I cannot hunt. What choice do I have other than to take the little I can?"  
  
The King didn't speak but stared intently at her. Annalin had a point but she was still able to get help.  
  
"People would have easily pitied and given you food. You had that choice." Legolas reminded her.  
  
"Beg? Tell me Legolas. Would you put aside your pride and beg another for food?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
He didn't reply but turned to his father, pity and vague understanding shown in his eyes.  
  
"She has a point." He whispered. But his father shook his head.  
  
"You still had that choice. By law you should be ban from any and all elven settlements and groups as a disgrace."  
  
Her eyes widened at the King's words. Ban from her own species?  
  
"But." He continued. "I'm not that cruel. You don't quite deserve such a punishment. But you will remain in our dungeon until I find you a master. You shall work under them and be sheltered with them."  
  
She didn't speak but swallowed, hoping to push away the lump in her throat. She had been sentenced to more or less slavery. She preferred living in the wild than living a life of service. But she spoke not a word.  
  
"Father—" Legolas began to protest. He knew how harsh she could be treated if placed into the wrong hands. He may not favor her but he didn't wish her torture or pain.  
  
"I have spoken. This case is finished. Take her back Legolas." His father's tone showed that there would be no questioning his authority.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and led Annalin back to her cell in silence.  
  
'Great.' He thought to himself. 'I had to request a search for her background. Didn't I?' The Prince sighed as a wave of guilt spread over him. He didn't mean for her punishment to end in this way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Annalin?" Legolas whispered. Night had long placed it's veil over the the sun's white light and all were asleep except for the few guards on duty. So he spoke as silent as possible.  
  
"Annalin? Wake up."  
  
Annalin groaned and gave him a tired look.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"I'm here to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm the one who sent our men to go look up your background."  
  
"You? Ugh. Well I'm not surprised."  
  
"Well I didn't know my father would give you a master."  
  
"If you're so sorry, why don't you go away and let me sleep?"  
  
He unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
"Because I can't sleep." He replied, sitting down against the wall.  
  
"What do I care if you can't sleep? I'm talking about me. Let ME sleep!"  
  
"Not until you forgive me."  
  
"Fine. You're forgiven. Now go away."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn and face him.  
  
"Truthfully."  
  
She groaned once more, realizing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. With a sigh, she sat up and looked at him groggily.  
  
"Why in Middle Earth would you want my forgiveness?"  
  
"Because I feel guilty."  
  
"Well good. At least now I know you actually have somewhat of a heart."  
  
"Annalin, what do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want? If you could have anything, what would it be?"  
  
"You can't give me what I want, Legolas. Don't even try."  
  
"No, no. Just tell me."  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
Annalin paused to think.  
  
"If I could have anything in the world, it would be a home. Not just shelter but a home. One with a family. With my family." Annalin whispered.  
  
Legolas slowly nodded. He had figured something around family. She was alone. Lonely. Lonely just like him.  
  
"Do you want to know what I would want?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"I would want a friend. Not several. One would suit me just fine. But that's what I would want. A friend."  
  
Annalin looked at him a bit surprised. Being the Prince, she thought he would have several friends. That he would want something more material- like.  
  
"You mean you don't have any friends?" she asked.  
  
"Any real friends? Not really." He looked up at her. "I'm 'The Prince'. Most my age are afraid of acting the wrong way around me and those who try are always so nervous. They don't realize I'm exactly like they are."  
  
And for the first time, she smiled. It wasn't a cruel or mocking smile but more like a kind, relieved one.  
  
"What's so amusing?" the Prince questioned her.  
  
"The fact that you're normal."  
  
"That's surprising? Great. I appreciate it." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Well don't act like that. That's a compliment."  
  
"Heh, thanks…I think."  
  
"Welcome." And she smiled. Again.  
  
"Well at least one of us is smiling."  
  
"What? You're still waiting for me to forgive you?"  
  
"Waiting or wishing for it. Take your pick."  
  
"Well I'm not just going to forgive you…"  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Don't interrupt me!"  
  
"Sorry! Go ahead."  
  
"You have to make it up to me. So we'll be even."  
  
He gave her a skeptic look.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I want out of here."  
  
"What? No, no, no. Do you know how much TROUBLE I would get in if I let you go?"  
  
"Well you don't have to let me go. I'll just…'escape'."  
  
"Uh uh, not happening. I'm not getting the two of us in even deeper than we already are."  
  
"Well you don't have anything against you like I do."  
  
"It won't work. You'll get caught."  
  
"Then I'll get caught. At least I know I tried. And that you tried." She tapped him with her foot. "Hey. I'll forgive you."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine. Anything to get rid of this guilt. At least if you get yourself in trouble it won't be my fault."  
  
"Wonderful. Now come on. I want to get out of here."  
  
"What? Oh come on. What do you think I'm going to do, escort you off the grounds?" he said, slowly opening the door to leave. He figured if they were going to get her out of there it would be another day.  
  
But Annalin begged to differ. She wanted out and she wasn't going to waste any time in doing it. Jumping up, she pushed the rest of the door open, almost knocking Legolas to the ground. He quickly jumped up and followed in pursuit.  
  
"What is she doing?!" he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
He followed as she flew up the stairs and continued, tracing back her steps from the previous day.  
  
"Annalin!" he yelled after her. There were guards on duty both day and night where she was planning to make her exit.  
  
But she ignored him. She had already gained a trail of guards behind her as she swiftly made her way toward the gates. Legolas was gradually gaining, weaving through his own men, but Annalin had already made it to the entrance.  
  
Without stopping, she closed her eyes and placed a shoulder in front of her, ramming the doors open. There was a great thud and the sound of something splintering before the doors creaked open.  
  
"Ouch." Said one of the guards. Many groaned their approval.  
  
"How in Mirkwood did she…" Legolas let his question fade as she watched Annalin leap from her fallen place on the ground and continued her flee out of the castle. One hand held her shoulder.  
  
Then he remembered. He wasn't supposed to let her take an EASY escape!  
  
Shaking his head he continued to pursue her, the castle guards following behind him. Coming to the gate, he began to climb but stopped when he felt his hand come across something. In the dark, he couldn't quite tell what the substance was. He sniffed it but it had no odor. He wasn't about to taste it but instead turned toward the moonlight and studied it.  
  
Blood.  
  
Wiping his hand on his tunic, he jumped onto the gate, climbing the rest of the way over. Only a couple guards followed.  
  
He ran for the wood, his mind only on finding Annalin. If she was critically injured than he had to find her quickly. Her death would make his feelings surpass guilt and he wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
Outrunning the guards, he sped on, following not a trail but only his mind. There would so many directions she could head but this way seemed quickest.  
  
It didn't take long to find her. Running wasn't exactly an easy task for Annalin at the moment and so she hadn't gone far.  
  
"Hey Prince!" she whispered, throwing a stick in his direction as he passed. He halted immediately and looked at the tree where the stick came from.  
  
"Annalin?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Are there any more guards?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But they'll send a search party out, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh no." she groaned. "All right. I better start moving now then." She hopped from her limb above his head and landed on the ground before him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? I saw blood on the gate. Is that from you?"  
  
"She looked at her arm. Pain throbbed in her shoulder and it had already begun to swell. Blood trickled from the cuts along her arm.  
  
"I guess so." She said with surprise. Then turning to look him in the eye, she spoke. "But I'll be fine. I should start moving now before I get caught."  
  
He gave her a look and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine. Look, if I don't go now then I'll never get out of here." She stated before turning to leave.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. It doesn't matter."  
  
He nodded before making his way back toward the castle.  
  
"Oh, and Legolas!" she called back after him. He turned. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. Let's just not make this an often occurrence, okay?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
And with that, they parted, both satisfied. Never did they think to see each other again. But still, Legolas was happy. He felt he had gained a friend that day and that's all that mattered.  
  
He didn't realize that a guard had seen and heard the whole thing. 


End file.
